My Vampire King
by YuuramLover
Summary: Most people say it's impossible for a vampire to fall in love with a human but Yuuri didn't believe them he knew that he was in love with a human.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Vampire King

Kyo Kara Maoh Fan Fiction

Pairings: YuurixWolfram (BoyxBoy)

Rated: M

Summary: Most people say it's impossible for a vampire to fall in love with a human but Yuuri didn't believe them he knew that he was in love with a human.

**Chapter 1**

Yuuri sat down at his desk and looked out the window bored out of his mind it's not his fault his parents sent him to this human school. The only person he knew was a vampire was his friend Murata they only hung out together they had no other friends the though the couldn't handle being near a human otherwise they might end up sucking them dry and that could end up killing that person.

Because they were vampires and couldn't drink blood in front of the school they had this small pill with them that they would put into their water and it would make it taste just like blood so they wouldn't get thirsty.

Yuuri kept on watching outside then his teacher said something that caught his attention.

"Class today we have a new student in our class." The teacher said then a boy a few inches smaller than Yuuri walked into the class.

"I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld." The boy said.

"You can take a seat anywhere where there is space." The teacher said.

Yuuri watched as the boy took a seat next to him instead of looking out the window he found himself taking small glances at the boy.

This Wolfram boy smelt really good Yuuri could just imagine himself drinking all the blood from the boy. He smelt good and also had good looks he had blond hair that when the suns rays hit his head his hard looked like the sun his skin looked very soft and very touchable and his eyes were the best these huge emerald eyes that made him complete.

While Yuuri was day dreaming about the boy the bell rang he looked to the seat next to him expecting Wolfram to be there but he wasn't he looked around and saw that everyone had left except Murata.

"Having a nice day dream their Shibuya." Murata said

"I wasn't day dreaming I'm just tired." Yuuri said then got up and packed his books away

"Hey did you get a wiff of that boy Wolfram man I would do anything to have some of his blood." Murata said smiling thinking of blood

Yuuri laughed, "Now who is the one day dreaming?"

Murata laughed with Yuuri

"Ok ok you got me there now lets got and get something to eat I'm starving." Murata moaned

"Don't you mean drink?" Yuuri said

* * *

**AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of my story I am going to see if I can get writing chapter 2 Tomorrow but I do have a busy week but don't worry I wont leave you guys I will write as soon as I can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yuuri and Murata sat down o the outside benches and drank their "juice" (witch is actually blood that looks like a fruit juice). Yuuri looked up and saw those beautiful emerald eyes. Wolfram was sitting by himself reading a book Yuuri couldn't see what book it was but thought he looked lonely.

"Hey Murata should we introduce ourselves?" Yuuri asked nudging the other black head boy and pointing to Wolfram.

"Oh really Shibuya fine come one lets go." Murata said getting up and pulling Yuuri with him.

Wolfram was siting on the bench by himself he still cant believe his big brother sent him to this school it wasn't like the other schools he went to this one was different. Also that kid that kept staring at him in class there was something different about him.

"Hi I'm Yuuri." Yuuri said

Wolfram looked up hearing someone he found huge black orbs staring at him he jumped a little getting a fright he looked over and also saw someone else with similar black orbs and black hair just like the other one.

"Oh this is Murata." Yuuri said pointing to his friend seeing Wolfram look at him.

"Hi I'm Wolfram nice to meet you." Wolfram said shaking both of their hands.

"Well Wolfram welcome to our school I hope you enjoy it here." Murata said.

"Oh…yeah its great." Wolfram said fake smiling.

"So Wolfram where do you come from?" Murata asked

"Oh I come from Germany I know I don't have the accent but yeah."

"Really that's so cool so why did you move here?" Yuuri asked

"I had to move here from my brothers job." Wolfram said huffing he did miss his old home in Germany.

"Really your brother what is his name and do you have any other siblings?" Murata asked

"Yeah my older brother is Gwendal and my second older brother is Conrad."

"Wow you have two brothers I only have one is it annoying having them around?"

Wolfram huffed "Very annoying them always trying to protect me and look after me when they know I can look after myself."

"Oh Wolfram my brother is also just like that." Yuuri said

Then the bell rang

"Ah we better get going Wolfram see you around." Murata said pulling Yuuri with him and waved to Wolfram

"Ok nice meeting you bye." Wolfram waved back.

**After school**

"Shibuya hurry up we need to go if you want to get some hunting done." Murata growled

"I know I know sorry I had to finish my homework."

"Ok well let's go I have a feeling we are going to get something nice to drink tonight." Murata said licking his lips

"That's what you always say."

"I'm just getting you ready for it now hurry up."

Wolfram looked up at the sky it was getting dark why did he live so far from school.

"I knew I should have taken the bus money when I could of." Wolfram growled remembering that his brother had giving him money but he didn't accept it.

Wolfram turned into a dark ally it was his short cut to his house. The ally was dark and you could hardly see anything there were a few trash cans but nothing else. As Wolfram was walking he left something touch his arm he turned around and saw nothing

"Oh great now I'm feeling things." Wolfram huffed and started walking again.

Just then Wolfram was pushed against the wall and his bag dropped onto the ground he tried to pick it up but found that his hands were pinned to the wall.

"Why hello there Jack I think we just found our fist catch and can you smell him dam he smells so good." This dark figure said and turned Wolframs neck to expose it more and sniffed his neck.

"Oh my god is that who you are talking about man Ben I haven't smelt something like this in such a long time." The person called Jack said

"What the hell do you want?" Wolfram asked he was really annoyed he really didn't need these people going after him.

"Nothing much just a little taste of you and we will be off." Ben said and licked Wolfram neck Wolfram stiffened. He tried to move but he wasn't completely pinned to the wall.

"_Shoot I am in so much trouble." _Wolfram thought and gulped.

Yuuri looked over to Murata who looked at him and shook his head

"I still can't smell anything."

"Here let me try." Yuuri said and smelt the air he got a scent of someone he knew and another scent he also knew Yuuris eyes widened.

"Murata come one we need to go follow me." Yuuri said and ran off at vampire speed with Murata in tow.

There he was that beautiful blond boy pinned against the wall by that other vampire.

"What should we do?" Murata asked

"Lets just get Wolfram out of there." Yuuri said and jumped down and attacked the vampire that was holding Wolfram while Murata went after the other one.

Wolfram stood there in shock he watched as the tow boys from his school attack the other people but their attacking moved where different. Then he saw Yuuri push the one called Jack over to Murata who held both Jack and Ben then Yuuri started to make a fire. He watched as Murata them pulled off the heads of Ben and Jack he made an awful crack and snap sound. Murata and Yuuri though the bodies and heads into the fire. Wolfram felt like he was going to collapse he watched as everything around him went dark.

Yuuri hears a thud and looked over and saw that Wolfram was there on the floor he ran over to him. Murata came over and felt Wolframs neck

"He is ok he just passed out."

"Well what do we do with him?" Yuuri asked

* * *

**AN: Hey guys hoped you likes this chapter. What will Yuuri do with Wolfram and will Murata and Yuuri tell Wolfram who they really are find out in Chapter 3 :)**


End file.
